


Distraction

by fathomlessspite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomlessspite/pseuds/fathomlessspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's a little distracted, logically he needs to get it out of his system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

The problem.  The problem was... difficult to focus on.  Which in itself was the bigger problem really.  He couldn't shake the feeling he was missing things, important clues and signs and-

And he was an asset, he was.  But he was also a distraction.  How could Sherlock concentrate on a case when the corner of his eye kept catching on John's mouth or his hands or-  The corner of his eye was for important things damn it; for details.  Details of the case, not of John Watson.

He should be listening for clues not for compliments.  He should be feeling smug about solving cases, not because John had once again proclaimed him _amazing_.

He certainly shouldn't be lying on the couch feeling.... something because John was at Sarah's again.  Because the other morning when he returned from Sarah's he didn't have that crick in his neck that he had had before.

Definitely shouldn't be contemplating what John was doing right now, if Sarah had noticed his hands or his mouth or if John called her _amazing_ -

He glanced down at his hand where it lay on his stomach, fingers twitching on his waistband.  It seemed all this distraction had led to another, more physical, distraction.  He stilled their restless movement, resisted any further movements that his body seemed to be insisting on. 

Why?  Not why did his hand resume its restless motion seconds later, he knew full well why.  But why resist it?  Perhaps giving in would prevent further distraction.  Logical conclusion and all that, he thought as he slid his hand under the waistband.  Groaned as flesh met flesh and pushed the back of his head into the arm of the sofa, eyes squeezed shut.

A small moment of distraction, perhaps it would allow him to concentrate on things other than John's-

he gasped on the first stroke-

hands-

he moved his hand faster, get it over and-

smile-mouth-lips-

"Sherlock?"

His eyes flew open just in time to see John stop in the open ( _bugger_ ) doorway.  His mouth had fallen open in a rather distracting, "Oh."  No that really wasn't helping matters, was it?

Despite the urge to scramble together some sense of decency Sherlock didn't move an inch.  John gaped at him some more.  It seemed he wasn't going to move anytime soon, logically Sherlock would have to say or do something to make him move.  But what?

"It's rather difficult to imagine that you're sucking me off when you're hovering in the doorway like that."

...

That really should not have been it.

"Right," John responded shuffling backwards.  "Hang on, what?" he paused and glanced back at Sherlock, his eyes darting towards and then quickly away from where his hand was still hidden beneath his trousers.

Sherlock stared at him, unrepentant.  There was no use going back on it now.  John gaped for a moment more and then fled up the stairs.  Sherlock closed his eyes again and sighed.  The interruption had certainly not quelled his little distraction; in fact it had seemed to rather encourage it.

"Shit," he murmured, his hand gave one last squeeze and he came with a gasp.

This was definitely going to be a distraction.


End file.
